kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Fire was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 11th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. It was released on 1 June 2009 as the first single off the album and peaked at #3 in the UK charts, making it Kasabian's highest charting single so far. Background On an episode of Sky Arts Songbook, Serge explained that Fire, the first song written for the album, was created from two different pieces of music, one written on acoustic guitar, the other on synth, sounding like Elvis and Kraftwerk respectively. He ended up putting them together, commenting that the song sounds like two bands elbowing each other off the stage. Tom described it as having "two split personalities: there's a really calm and sexy person, the other one wants to fucking tear your head off."Kasabian: Asylum Seekers In 2009 Fire was nominated in the Best Track category at the Q Awards, in 2010 it won Song of the Year at the MOJO Awards. The single was certified platinum in March 2017.BPI Awards A comedy cover of the song, titled "Liar", is included on radio DJ Chris Moyles' 2009 album The Parody Album. Live After being debuted on 25 July 2008 at Fuji Rock Festival, Fire became a permanent part of the setlist. At several gigs of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour, the band was joined by three additional backing singers during Fire and an extra horn section. From the beginning of the Velociraptor! Tour in June 2011 until the 48:13 Tour Fire replaced L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) as the final song of the set, usually ending in a reprise. In 2012 the song often started with the opening of Arthur Brown's Fire. Since 2014, Fire and L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) are being alternated as the final song of the set. Fire has also being performed in a few acoustic sessions. For an episode of Sky Arts Songbook in April 2011 Serge played the song on his own. Video The Fire video was directed by WIZ, shot in a small town a hundred miles outside Cape Town, South Africa, and shows the band robbing a bank using guitars instead of guns. At the end it is revealed that instead of money they are stealing sheet music. According to Serge, the message of the video is that they are "stealing the music back from the people who are out to ruin it - I think we all know who we're talking about."Dispatches from the Madhouse Pt 1 The video starts with a quote by William S. Burroughs. The video was released on *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) Remixes Richard Fearless Mix Richard Fearless is a British producer and one half of electronic rock band Death In Vegas. The remix was released on the Fire 10" Vinyl Single. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Clean Album Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles / EPs *Fire Promo CD (PARADISE53) *Fire CD Single (PARADISE54) *Fire 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE55) *Fire 10" Promo Vinyl *Fire Digital Single *West Ryder EP Live Releases Audio *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Take me into the night I'm an easy lover Take me into the fight I'm an easy brother I'm on fire Burn my sweet effigy I'm a road runner Spill my guts on the wheel I wanna taste uh-huh I'm on fire I'm on fire I'm on fire Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner Find it hard to believe You are my murderer I'm on fire Look behind you Heads a falling sky I'm on fire References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles